The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Falkuz)
Ocarina of Time is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. Though he had the game when he was young, he never beat it fairly, instead using GameShark to skip to the final boss and fighting him many times. Uniquely, this series' videos are not named after the events of the video, but rather the important items obtained in the video, like Part 1 - Kokiri Sword. If no important items are obtained, the video will likely have no title, like Part 53, and sometimes the video may have a special title, like Part 31 - Lost or Part 40 - TROLLED, with the intention of reading it as "You got Lost" and "You got TROLLED." Finally, though Pieces of Heart are considered "important items," Gold Skulltula Tokens are not. One more unique thing is that the series uses several different thumbnails, depending on how many Heart Pieces Link has and which era he's in. All the thumbnails can be seen in the Trivia section of this page. In the top right of each thumbnail, Falkuz writes a summary of what his next goal is (such as "Entering the Water Temple"), and the left and right of the thumbnail show new items and new locations respectively, unless it's a specially named video. Because he uses a keyboard to play, some Heart Pieces are impossible to get; for example, the fishing minigame is completely impossible, permanently blocking access to a Piece of Heart and the Golden Scale, used for another Piece of Heart. Ocarina of Time was one of the longest-running, if not the longest-running, series with an ending on the channel. It began on April 5th, 2013, and ended on January 2nd, 2016, a total of 1,003 days or 2 years, 8 months, and 29 days. Description The second Tuesday game of the Weekly Games! We beat the game AT LEAST 90%, though having a keyboard kept us from doing some parts, of course, and we FINALLY defeated Ganon after 2½ YEARS! Videos *Ocarina of Time - Part 1 - Kokiri Sword *Ocarina of Time - Part 2 - Inside the Deku Tree *Ocarina of Time - Part 3 - Fairy Slingshot *Ocarina of Time - Part 4 - Gohma, Kokiri's Emerald, Fairy Ocarina, and Hyrule Field *Ocarina of Time - Part 5 - Hyrule Castle *Ocarina of Time - Part 6 - Hyrule Courtyard and Zelda's Letter *Ocarina of Time - Part 7 - Zelda's Lullaby and Song of Time *Ocarina of Time - Part 8 - Sun's Song and Starting Some Sidequests *Ocarina of Time - Part 9 - House of Skulltula and Bottle #1 *Ocarina of Time - Part 10 - Lon Lon Ranch, Epona's Song, Bottle #2, and Starting the Mask Sidequest *Ocarina of Time - Part 11 - Keaton Mask and Skull Mask *Ocarina of Time - Part 12 - Saria's Song and Piece of Heart #1 *Ocarina of Time - Part 13 - Spooky Mask and Bunny Hood *Ocarina of Time - Differences - A very small video showing how long it takes for the pause menu to come up, compared with how long it seems when Falkuz pauses the recorder to make it shorter. *Ocarina of Time - Part 14 - Hylian Shield, Death Mountain, and Goron City *Ocarina of Time - Part 15 - Goron Bracelet *Ocarina of Time - Part 16 - Dodongo's Cavern *Ocarina of Time - Part 17 - Bomb Bag (and therefore, Bombs) *Ocarina of Time - Part 18 - King Dodongo, Goron's Ruby, Gerudo's Fortress, and Lake Hylia *Ocarina of Time - Part 19 - Magic Beans and Zora's Domain *Ocarina of Time - Part 20 - Silver Scale, Zora's Fountain, and Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly *Ocarina of Time - Part 21 - Refilled Bullet Bag *Ocarina of Time - Part 22 - Boomerang *Ocarina of Time - Part 23 - Dungeon Map and Compass *Ocarina of Time - Part 24 - Fairy in a Bottle, "Fairy's Spirit" *Ocarina of Time - Part 25 - Barinade, Zora's Sapphire, and Piece of Heart #2 *Ocarina of Time - Part 26 - Ocarina/Song/Temple of Time, Master Sword, Temple/Medallion of Light *Ocarina of Time - Part 27 - Song of Storms and Hookshot *Ocarina of Time - Part 28 - Minuet of Forest and Forest Temple *Ocarina of Time - Part 29 - Failing in Everything *Ocarina of Time - Part 30 - Fairy Bow *Ocarina of Time - Part 31 - Lost *Ocarina of Time - Part 32 - Epona *Ocarina of Time - Part 33 - Purple Flaaaame! *Ocarina of Time - Part 34 - Forest Medallion, Piece of Heart #3, Adult Wallet, and Fairy's Fountain *Ocarina of Time - Part 35 - Mask of Truth, Goron Mask, Zora Mask, and Gerudo Mask *Ocarina of Time - Part 36 - Piece of Heart #4 *Ocarina of Time - Part 37 - Ice Cavern/PoH5/Iron Boots/Water Serenade/Biggoron Sword/Scarecrow Song *Ocarina of Time - Part 38 - Goron Tunic, Death Mountain Crater, and Bolero of Fire *Ocarina of Time - Part 39 - Fire Temple *Ocarina of Time - Part 40 - TROLLED *Ocarina of Time - Part 41 - Megaton Hammer *Ocarina of Time - Part 42 - Fire Medallion and Stone of Agony *Ocarina of Time - Part 43 - Piece of Heart #6 and #7 *Ocarina of Time - Part 44 - Gerudo's Members' Card, Haunted Wasteland, and Gerudo's Training Ground *Ocarina of Time - Part 45 - Bombchu *Ocarina of Time - Part 46 - Din's Fire and Bottom of the Well *Ocarina of Time - Part 47 - Fear and Lens of Truth *Ocarina of Time - Part 48 - Water Temple *Ocarina of Time - Part 49 - Annoyed and Confused *Ocarina of Time - Part 50 - Disappointed and Longshot *Ocarina of Time - Part 51 - Big Key *Ocarina of Time - Part 52 - Water Medallion and Fire Arrows *Ocarina of Time - Part 53 *Ocarina of Time - Part 54 - Piece of Heart #8 and #9 *Ocarina of Time - Part 55 - Piece of Heart #10 *Ocarina of Time - Part 56 - Piece of Heart #11 *Ocarina of Time - Part 57 - Piece of Heart #12 *Ocarina of Time - Part 58 - Piece of Heart #13 *Ocarina of Time - Part 59 *Ocarina of Time - Part 60 - Piece of Heart #14 *Ocarina of Time - Part 61 - Piece of Heart #15, #16, and #17 *Ocarina of Time - Part 62 - Desert Colossus, Shadow Temple, and Hover Boots *Ocarina of Time - Part 63 - Hylian Shield and Zora Tunic (Back!) *Ocarina of Time - Part Nintendo 64 - Blown and Burned *Ocarina of Time - Part 65 - Very Ferry Angry *Ocarina of Time - Part 66 - Shadow Medallion *Ocarina of Time - Part 67 - Piece of Heart #18 and #19 *Ocarina of Time - Part 68 - Piece of Heart #20 and #21 *Ocarina of Time - Part 69 - Piece of Heart #22 *Ocarina of Time - Part 70 - Piece of Heart #23 and #24 *Ocarina of Time - Part 71 - Return of the Scarecrow's Song *Ocarina of Time - Part 72 - Piece of Heart #25 *Ocarina of Time - Part 73 - Bottle #5 and #6 (CHEATER!) *Ocarina of Time - Part 74 - Piece of Heart #26 *Ocarina of Time - Part 75 *Ocarina of Time - Part 76 - Piece of Heart #27 and #28 *Ocarina of Time - Part 77 - Piece of Heart #29 *Ocarina of Time - Part 78 *Ocarina of Time - Part 79 - Piece of Heart #30 and #31 *Ocarina of Time - Part 80 - Nayru's Love and Spirit Temple *Ocarina of Time - Part 81 - Silver Gauntlets *Ocarina of Time - Part 82 *Ocarina of Time - Part 83 - Ice Arrows *Ocarina of Time - Part 84 - Lots of Big Poes and Bottle #4 *Ocarina of Time - Part 85 *Ocarina of Time - Part 86 - Mirror Shield *Ocarina of Time - Part 87 - Twinrova *Ocarina of Time - Part 88 - Spirit Medallion and Light Arrows *Ocarina of Time - Part 89 - The Final Token *Ocarina of Time - Part 90 - Ganon's Castle, Golden Gauntlets, and Double Defense *Ocarina of Time - Part 91 - All but One Barrier *Ocarina of Time - Part 92 - Ganon's Key *Ocarina of Time - Part 93 - Ganondorf *Ocarina of Time - Part 94 - GANON Trivia *This is one of five series with a unique thumbnail background color, which is a blue color that Falkuz doesn't actually remember the origin of. The other four series are Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, FALKUZ: The Spider Spirits, and iSketch. *At some point in the series, Falkuz seemed to have lost count of Pieces of Heart. Shortly before recording the final episode, he went back through every video to fix the number of Pieces, but chose not to go through the effort of replacing each thumbnail. *As stated earlier, Ocarina of Time was one of the longest-running, if not the longest-running, series with an ending on the channel. It began on April 5th, 2013, and ended on January 2nd, 2016, a total of 1,003 days or 2 years, 8 months, and 29 days. *As also stated earlier, this series has several thumbnails depending on Pieces of Heart and current age. They're shown here: C0.png|Child, no Pieces of Heart. C1.png|Child, a quarter of a Heart Container. C2.png|Child, half of a Heart Container. C3.png|Child, three quarters of a Heart Container. A0.png|Adult, no Pieces of Heart. A1.png|Adult, a quarter of a Heart Container. A2.png|Adult, half of a Heart Container. A3.png|Adult, three quarters of a Heart Container. OoT.png|The one used in Ganon's Castle. Old OoT.png|The original thumbnail, used until Part 18 when the current one was adapted.